


Field Work

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus might hate when Katie works for the Order, but at least now she brings him along with her.</p><p>(Vaguely a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/156534">"Running To Stand Still,"</a> which I wrote for Porn Battle XI.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Work

"You do realize, this daft plan of yours is never going to work?"

Katie looked over her shoulder at Marcus and sighed, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Honestly, you never think any of my plans are going to work. And Rookwood is out of commission, isn't he?" she asked tartly.

"Rookwood can be a right idiot if you flash a little leg," Marcus grumbled. Plus, he was very partial to that particular bit of leg that Katie had flashed at the man. He might have taken particular pleasure in bashing Rookwood upside the head with a blunt object, but the Order members had accepted the excuse that Rookwood was dangerous. "Lestrange is a completely different sort of beast."

"Of course he is," Katie said sweetly. "That's why we're doing it this way."

This way was a plan to have Marcus bring Katie in as a trophy, pretending that he had stunned and overtaken her. Lestrange would think it was an act that would further Death Eater plans, and his guard would be down. Then the two of them would corner him while his demented wife was with the Dark Lord doing Merlin only knew what. Marcus was still convinced that Katie was out of her mind, but he had promised to help her however he could.

He might have been regretting this particular plan right now. Might have. That delectable arse pressed against his groin was making it a little difficult to think properly.

Lestrange was staying in his family home, and on this particular night there were no guests and few servants in the manor. Marcus knew that he was a particularly violent man when provoked, and was glad that there would be few potential assistants for him to call on. He apparated into the manor with Katie, knowing that the older man would be in his study. Lestrange thought himself a Dark Arts scholar, which would make this particularly difficult. Katie had some resistance to the Dark Arts, but Marcus continually feared that it wouldn't be enough against the upper echelons of Death Eaters. Still, the stubborn bint continued to try to fight.

"You've been missing from our revels as of late," Lestrange said when Marcus strode into his drawing room. He didn't even look up from his book, which was open to a particularly grisly piece of artwork. Marcus ignored it and pushed Katie forward. He grit his teeth when she ground that arse against him another time, so Lestrange thought that Katie was struggling when he finally looked up at Marcus. "Oh. Did you bring me a gift?"

"Of sorts," Marcus said, his voice rough. "We can't be entirely sure of course, but I do believe this one's a sympathizer for that lot."

Lestrange looked interested, of course, and got up from his desk. "Young," he commented, tracing his fingers down Katie's cheek. Marcus had to hold back on the urge to punch him in the face. "We should find out, yes?"

"Of course." Marcus wanted to strangle Lestrange, but the old bastard might enjoy it too much.

Katie wiggled and writhed in Marcus' grasp. That ground against his rising erection, which would be damn embarrassing once she moved. It made Lestrange laugh, as he thought that Katie was helpless and trying to break free. He grasped Katie's face in his bony hand, teeth pulled back in a grimace of a smile. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Of course, Katie tended to rush through things rather than wait, and once her wand fell from her sleeve holster into her palm, she subvocalized the stunning spell that sent Lestrange flying across the room and hitting the bookshelves. She had Lestrange bound and gagged with another spell, and she grinned up at Marcus. "See? It worked."

It shouldn't have, but it did. He still couldn't wrap his brain around that fact.

Marcus had to apparate them all out of the manor due to its wards, and he let Katie meet with her compatriots. This time it worked. It might not the next time.

When Katie returned, he grasped her and kissed her roughly, his hands going to that arse that had been tempting him all night. "You take too many chances," he growled against her mouth. "Too many risks." She didn't even try to defend herself against the accusation. Instead she pulled at his clothes and slid her tongue along his jawline. "You can't distract me from that," Marcus told her.

"Not trying to," Katie said before applying her mouth to his throat. She helped him take off her clothes and smiled at him impishly. "Can't I just want you?"

"Fuck, Katie," Marcus growled, reaching for her.

"That's the idea."

He kissed her, using his hands to tease her. He knew what Katie liked, how to build up the anticipation until she quivered in his hands and came apart at the seams. He spun her around and had her lean against the back of the couch. "This has teased me all damn night," he said, voice rough with need as he palmed the smooth globes of her arse.

Katie looked over her shoulder at him, much as she had done earlier that night. "I know. Why don't you do something about it?"

Casting their favorite lubricating spell on that entrance, Marcus worked a finger into her. "You can be so damn frustrating," he said, moving his hand back and forth. His other was around her front, stroking her clit. "You know what you do to me, woman."

She wiggled a bit and tilted her hips to give him better access. "Harder," she commanded in a breathy voice.

Marcus rubbed her clit harder and worked his finger in her arse a little faster. She gripped the back of the couch tightly, panting. Pressing her mouth into the couch to muffle her cries, Katie adjusted her stance to open herself a bit wider for him. The tip of his cock teased her entrance, but he didn't slide inside. Instead, it ran across her folds as his fingers worked her clit, and the sensation was just enough to make her come with a strangled wail, clenching around nothing inside her cunt and his finger in her arse. He crooked his finger inside her and laughed a little. "I should go here, hm?" His voice was rough with desire. "Want me here?"

"I want you anywhere, dammit," Katie managed to growl. "Fuck me already."

He withdrew his finger and slid his cock into her arse, feeling her clamp down tight around him. He swore under his breath and held her hips in his hands. "How's that?" he asked. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this before, but he knew there was always more of a transition period here than if he was inside her wet cunt.

"Feels good," she gasped, pushing her arse back toward him. "That feels good," she said as he began to move, thrusting into her. She gasped and moaned, hands clutched tight on the couch for balance. Marcus tried leaning forward a bit, reaching around to touch her clit. That made her whimper in pleasure, and she shifted to grasp one of her breasts to roll her nipple between her fingers. "Marcus," she gasped, tightening around him a bit. His rhythm stuttered and he groaned. He wouldn't last much longer, then. Katie didn't come this way, but she liked the way he sounded and how wrecked he was when recovering from sex.

Afterward, they didn't even bother to move right away. Katie remained slumped over the back of the couch and Marcus leaned over her. "You," he began, breath coming in short pants as he tried to gather his thoughts. Katie wiggled her arse, making him groan. "You," he repeated, not quite able to speak yet.

Katie giggled, unrepentant. "Yeah. Good, eh?"

He smacked the back of her thigh playfully. "As long as you don't get hurt," he said, thoughts finally in order. "The risks you take..."

She pulled his left arm closer to her and kissed his Dark Mark. "When this war over, this mark will be gone." She turned slightly and looked up at him. "That's part of why I'm doing this. For us. So we can have a future together."

"I know," he said with a sigh. And he did, really. He would never ask her to be anything other than she was. He just wished she didn't have to risk so much. "I want that, too."

Katie's smile was soft and sweet. "Tell you what. Sleep in a proper bed, and then I make you breakfast."

Marcus kissed her cheek. "Sounds perfect."


End file.
